it was all my fault
by nomnomcheese
Summary: Ammie is writting a letter to Matt the boy she met the day she arrived in the uk, telling him about everything that has happened to her since she moved there, but what happened to Matt that caused Ammie to write this letter?
1. Chapter 1

I left everything behind, everything I new and loved. My Mum and I shoved as much as we could into 2 oversized suitcases and left Australia to start our new life in the UK.

I said goodbye to the beautiful Melbourne, to my amazing friends, to my loving grandparents and to life as I new it, but it was for the best, well at least we thought it was. So many bad things had happened in Melbourne, it held to many horrific memories. We just wanted a fresh start, it had all become too much.

I remember when I told my friends I was leaving. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do and I remember it all far to well.

I walked into school that day. My mum had just told me the night before we where leaving. I was glum and upset and it was obviously showing.

"Ammie!" my best friend Emma squealed at me, pulling me into a tight hug, I just hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go. You never met Emma and now you never will.

Emma had been my best friend since I was about 4. We met on the first day of school we both had the same winter coat and since then we had always been best friends. She had gorgeous brown eyes, amazing long golden hair, the prettiest face, and a gorgeous figure. Lets say she could get any boy she wanted, and you'd be no exception.

That day she was wearing denim shorts and a flowery top, her makeup was done to perfection and I remember thinking she looks so pretty today and I'm about to make her cry.

I remember pulling away from her and letting a tear fall down my cheek. Emma saw the tear sliding down me cheek, and Emma being Emma automatically presumed it was her fault.

"Ammie I'm so sorry what did I do? Oh my good I'm so sorry" she blabbered panicking slightly.

I wiped the tear away from my face and looked Emma straight in the eye, whilst more tears poured down my face "Emma I… I have s-something to… to tell…you" I stuttered

She looked at me wide eyed giving me the signal to continue

I swallowed "Emma I'm m-moving" I stumbled looking down at the floor thinking of better ways I could have told her.

"Where too?" she asked

"The UK" I said not wanting to see her reaction.

After a few minutes of just staring at my converses I looked up at her, she had tears trickling down her cheeks taking her makeup with them. I didn't know what to do I hate seeing Emma cry. I tried pulling her into a hug, but she pushed me away, then she walked of. On the day I left she didn't even come say goodbye.

Telling all my other friends was equally as hard but they didn't walk away like Emma did, they gave me a hug, said everything was going to turn out fine and that it was for the best. When I told them how Emma reacted they told me she'd come around, but she didn't, not for a long time, not until…you know.

We left for the airport at around 2 o'clock in the morning, I'd said goodbye to all my friends (except Emma who wouldn't even look at me) the night before. The flight was long and uneventful. I was sat next to my mum and some random lady who constantly needed the toilet.

When we finally landed in Heathrow Airport it was cold. A lot colder then what I'd expected. We left Australia in January, the middle of summer. We arrived in the UK and it was bitterly cold, the pilot had told us just before we landed that there was a risk of snow!

We claimed all our baggage; I was so tired, I must have looked like a zombie walking around that airport. We left the airport and I looked around. England looked so different from Australia. But if I'm honest though it didn't compare to the beautiful Australia.

We jumped in a taxi; it was a 2-hour drive to south London. I fell asleep and the next thing I remember is my mum waking me up telling me we where at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was tiny and old looking from the outside it was faded red brick colour with a faded dark blue door. I walked inside and to my surprise it was already decorated and actually looked very modern and homey.

I walked round the house so I new where everything was. I went upstairs and my mum showed me my room. One wall was painted dark purple, whilst the others where white. There was a double bed, a wardrobe and some draws but that was it. The room was nothing close to big it was very small but it was nice and I new it could be easily personalized. And it was, remember you helped me to personalize it.

My mum left me to unpack and settle in. instead I just fell on my bed and passed out for a few hours. When I woke up, there was a note stuck to the fridge saying "gone to the shops be back soon love mum xx" I read it then scrunched it up and threw It in the bin.

I didn't like being in the house on my own I didn't feel safe; I didn't know the neighbour hood or the neighbours, and I didn't like that feeling. I opened the fridge to see if there was any food, there wasn't. My stomach growled I didn't eat any food on the plane; I hate plan food so I hadn't eaten in ages. I really didn't want to leave the house on my own, but I was so hungry I forced myself too.

I ran up the stairs and found some warmer clothes in my suitcase. I quickly changed into them, then left a note for my mum telling her I was going to explore then I left the house. As soon as I got out the front door the coldness hit me, I could see the condensation coming out my mouth as I breathed.

I walked down the street taking in what the street looked like. All the houses where small terist houses, all the trees on the road where bare, there was a lot of rubbish, beer cans, bottles etc lying on the floor and the road was deserted there was no one around, and there was something about the emptiness and all the booze bottles which made me very wary and it began to make me feel very unsafe.

I came to the end of my road and turned onto the main road, there where cars and people around and it automatically made me feel safer. I saw a shop across the road. I walked into the shop and brought myself a packet of crisps with the £10 note my mum had given me. I walked out the shop and back down the road, but I got confused, I think I started going back the wrong way; I ended up in a park. It was beginning to get dark and a lot colder. I was really frightened, the puddles on the path where freezing over and everything was becoming slippy.

I got to a dark bit of the park, there was no street lamps, and I was just preying to god no one was following me. Suddenly I stepped on to an icy patch and fell straight on to my ass.

I heard footsteps running towards me...


	3. Chapter 3

they where your footsteps weren't they. You scared the living daylight out of me. I tried to get up and run but I just slipped and fell again and this time I waked my head on the ground.

I think I must have blacked out for a few minutes; because the next thing I remember is waking up and seeing you, the guy in a batman costume, full-face mask and everything.

When I saw you there I didn't try and run or hide, I wasn't scared. I just sat there staring at you. I think I might have had amnesia or something. I couldn't see many of your features, because your mask and costume covered most of your face and body, but I could see you had these mysterious but gentle piercing blue eyes, that you where tall, and rather broad and muscular, with big hands. Don't ask when I meet someone I always look at the size of there hands.

"Are you alright?" you asked me. That first time you spoke to me I thought you had a beautiful voice, I don't know what was so special about it. I just fell in love with it.

"Err yeah I'm fine. I think," I said staring into your eyes. There was something about your eyes that made me melt and even now just thinking of your eyes makes me melt.

"Are you sure you just look a bit… out of it?" you questioned more then stated staring back into my eyes.

When you looked away from me you stood up and held out you hand, like a true gentleman and helped me to my feet. You always where a gentleman, well when it came to me you where.

"Thanks" I paused "Err are you really batman?" I asked out of curiosity. What it was possible, you could have been.

"In your dreams sweetheart" you winked and clicked you're tongue "just going to a fancy dress party" you exclaimed giving me a dazzling smile. You were always a flirt to.

After that you turned on his heels and began to walk away from me, your cloak blowing in the wind. I have to admit you had a sexy bum. You know what they say you judge a person within 8 seconds of meeting them and I definitely thought you where damn sexy. Don't ask, I had just met you; you had that affect on all girls.

Now I think back, as you walked off it was one of those perfect movie moments. There was me watching the hero walking away into the distance. But of course I completely ruined it with my big mouth.

"Wait!" I shouted without thinking

You spun round and looked me up and down "yeah beautiful?" you said walking back towards me. I looked down and blushed. When I looked up again you where standing right in front of me, twiddling your fingers.

"I didn't catch your name," I said looking down again

"That's because I didn't throw it," you laughed amused by your own joke, which wasn't even that funny, a lot of your jokes never where. No offence.

I wrapped my hoodie tightly around me and began to shiver a little. It was freezing and almost pitch black by then. I still don't understand how you could just be standing there in a batman costume.

"Are you cold?" he asked reaching out to touch my cheek but I instantly flinched backwards and you quickly let your hand drop.

"Yep I'm fucking freezing." I say jumping up and down on the spot to stay warm.

You gave me an odd look "why don't you go home then?" I looked down blushing. I didn't want to admit to you that I was lost. You lifted my chin so I was looking at you again "why don't you go home babe?" you asked as I saw concern flash through your eyes. You fought I was homeless didn't you.

I sighed, "I'm lost, I'm new round here"

"Oh, where you from?" you asked completely oblivious

"Australia, isn't my accent obvious" I said emphasising my accent

"Oh yeah. I have to say it's a very sexy accent," you said smugly.

By then I really wanted to see what you looked like, I wanted you to take your mask of so I could see my saviour, like in the movies. Of course life is nothing like the movies. I still wanted to see weather you where fit or not though.

"Shut up batman, I just wonna get home" I said beginning to get frustrated at you.

You chuckled

"What at you laughing at?" I asked beginning to get really pissed at you, but you where oblivious to it.

"It sounds so seductive when you call me Batman" you chuckled more. This was a really messed up conversation now thinking about it.

I kneed you where the sun don't shine and you let out a groaning sound "I'm serious I just want to go home"

"Ok there was no need for that. Do you know your road name?"

"No"

"House number?"

"No"

"Home Number?"

"No!"

"Direction you came from?"

"No" no was a very common word in this conversation as you can tell.

"Your mum or dads mobile number?"

"NO!" I shouted. I hated it when people brought up my dad he didn't have the right to be called a dad, but you didn't know that and I shouldn't have snapped. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap and actually I think I have my mums mobile number in my pocket" I smiled

You looked at me weirdly, but then just shrugged it of.

"Finally were getting somewhere do you have a phone?"

I sighed "not on me"


End file.
